Wings of Words
by Vicarious Lurker
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short stories focusing on Gundam Seed and Destiny's couples, no specific order. [Drabble 28: Who to reach when you have to leave forever?][Spoilers]
1. Reason

Reason

x-x-

_Let's embrace the miracle of our meeting, _she told him once.

Kira didn't want to understand the meaning behind those soothing; comforting words, because almost everything of the girl reminded him of Fllay, and he savored the way she would caress his hair as he slumbered on her lap. The boy knew that Lacus' choice of words was comprised of rhetorical questions that seemed to inquire his being, and her lines hid a certainty behind them.

_Because everything that happens, happened for a reason. _

He didn't want to answer or argue with her in this one too, but this time he didn't try to push her away, with Lacus' face buried on his chest. Because it was him who said it, and Lacus was echoing him, believing that her father's death would have been peaceful, and he made her promise not to waste Siegel's sacrifice.

In return, she made him promise to come back to her.

_I know you're not fighting for me_, she murmured to him earlier, _but_ _please understand that I can't live without you_.

He smiled then, whispering back to her, _then don't make me lose a place that I can return to. Because my home is right by your side. _

He didn't speak the last words, but he knew Lacus knew him inside out, and she lunged forward, their bodies floating from the lack of gravity, and he tasted Lacus' tears, salty, sweet and too intoxicating for him to let go as they flowed down his own cheeks.


	2. Ring

**Ring **

**- - - - **

_My Dearest Cagalli _

Those words were written inside a silver ring Cagalli received from her father on her seventh birthday. Councilor Athha had given her the ring on her birthday over a big chocolate cake decorated with seven colorful candles, a celebration that was two weeks late.

Nine years later, Cagalli Yula Athha stared at the over-sized silver band around her left ring finger, and sighed inwardly. "It still didn't fit, father."

_By the time this ring fits in your finger, you'll find the only man for you. _

Her father had ensured this, even placed the ring in a chain so she could take it with her all the time. _Close to your heart_, her father had said. During her secret mission period, she had removed the chain from her neck, along with other jewelries and gaudy dresses her nanny begged her incessantly to wear, and place it inside her topmost drawer.

When Kira was found in the outer space, she cried tears of joy, along with a man she considered as her fate. But the ring was long gone from her heart, and she spent days searching the Eternal, Archangel and inside Strike Rouge, cursing the old chain that was easily broken. Cursing her own carelessness and stupidity.

Athrun volunteered to help, as well as Kira and Lacus, but Cagalli rejected their offer with a tired smile, saying that she had given up on it and that she should stop living in the past.

It was a late night when she finally came home from another fruitless searching effort, and Mana greeted her with towels ready. "Milady, you're home so late. Mr. Athrun came this afternoon, looking for you."

"Eh? He should have waited for me."

The old woman went on with her preparations for Cagalli's bath. "It seems he knew that you're still searching for that ring till night. He asked about the ring's specific details, how it looked like, and other things. Milady, you should stop doing such thing. I know the ring's a precious item from your father, but I think he wouldn't want you to endanger yourself searching for that ring."

Cagalli sighed heavily and propped herself on the sofa. "I don't want to think that I've lost that ring...it felt like I've lost father along with it."

Upon hearing this, a knock came to the door, and Mana opened it to reveal none other than Athrun Zala himself.

"Athrun...!" She unconsciously stood up from the sofa. "What brings you here so late?"

The ZAFT pilot smiled and took out a plastic carefully from his pocket, where a silver ring was placed inside it. "I polished it, so it looked brand new."

"My goodness! You found it, Mr. Zala?" Mana exclaimed beside her.

Cagalli couldn't believe her eyes, and stepped forward to reach the ring. The words engraved in the ring's inner part was exactly the same.

_My Dearest Cagalli _

Clutching the ring close to her, Cagalli couldn't help to fight back her tears of joy. Athrun patted her head, and laughed lightly. "You know, you shouldn't be crying if you want to protect Kira as his big sister."

"Th-thank you...Athrun," she finally managed to choke out between her tears.

"No problem. Anyway, I love to stay and chat, but it's already late, so I should head back." He planted a kiss on Cagalli's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Watching Athrun's back as he left, Cagalli sighed again, but this time of huge relief. Slowly and gently, she took the ring out of the plastic bag and placed it in her ring finger...it was a perfect fit, unlike before.

**Why did it fit so nicely this time?** She asked herself in confusion. **Did my finger get bigger? **Then, she remembered...

_He asked about the ring's specific details, how it looked like, and other things._

_I polished it, so it looked brand new._

Running hurriedly to the window, she got in time to saw Athrun leaving on a ZAFT jeep. "Athrun!" Her voice didn't reach him, and outside, the rain started dropping gently on her face and finger.

**Athrun, you liar... **

Once more she kissed the ring gently, and held it close to her heart.

_By the time this ring fits in your finger, you'll find the only man for you. _

**Father, I think I'm finally beginning to understand those words. And I love him so much... **

And it was less than one year later, when Athrun Zala gave her another ring she treasured as much as her love for him.


	3. Choice

- - - -

**Choice **

- - - -

"Why did you help me?"

Kira had asked Lacus this, once as he lay on the bed upon her garden.

She had smiled when he said it, and those delicate fingers went to brush his cheek. "Because you look like that you have the world weighed upon your shoulders."

He looked away from her upon her answer, because every syllable was a stinging truth, rubbing salt over his fresh wounds, his eyes burning.

"Your eyes... they were so sad."

He recoiled the second time she touched him to wipe away the tears, with Fllay in his mind, Fllay in her words, Fllay on every tip of her fingers. Every inch within her, saying _let me lighten you burden_.But Lacus accepted the Fllay in him and didn't push away the Fllay in her.

"Aren't you Athrun's fiancée?"

"He is someone who might be my husband some day," she replied. "But now I dreamed of that day with another person."

Kira didn't understand those words back then, but as he walked back to the beach house with Lacus' hand in his one year later, he started to see in her eyes what she saw in his eyes that day, crystal clear.


	4. Outlook

**Outlook **

- - - -

"Cherish the time you have right now, because you never know what the future holds in store for you."

Those words were said by ex-Captain Murrue Ramius, who insisted Miriallia to call her Murrue by the time the war ended. Captain's eyes had also flickered playfully to Buster's direction when she said this. But Miriallia had also realized how red and puffy Murrue's eyes were, and as they said their goodbyes, she noticed Murrue glanced into the remnants and scraps of Strike they had collected from outer space. Miriallia knew it took all of Murrue's strength to just be there. Someone _irreplaceable_ and he was no longer here, Tolle also meant that much for her. And no matter how much she cried or screamed, he wouldn't come back.

Miriallia's first photo was taken at Archangel's hangar, where pilots and technicians were mingled together in worn out uniforms and post-war activities. Kira and Athrun were in the middle of it with their backs on the camera, in front of their Mobile Suits. But Miriallia had taken this picture unbeknownst to the people in the hangar, and on the photo's left corner, Dearka Elthman's face was barely seen. Surprisingly, he was looking at the camera, though the distance should have been normal to miss the person taking the photo.

Dearka left whatever's he's supposed to be working at by the time he noticed the camera's flash blinked, and he was in front of Milly in no time. On the other hand, Milly turned her camera's aim to another object, and pretend to not notice his presence until the pilot called her and blocked the camera's vision purposely.

Her reaction was simply Miriallia-ish as she lowered the gadget, "Why are you still here?"

Dearka blinked at this. "Athrun's still here and you didn't try to kick him out."

"Well, he still has unfinished business," Milly replied, raising the camera. "You don't."

"Who said that I don't?"

Milly watched through the lens as Cagalli appeared beside Athrun, and she lowered the camera again.

"It could be you," She heard Dearka said under his breath.

Miriallia averted her glance from the lens to the man in front of her. "What?"

"Nothing."

She wanted to push it further, if only he wasn't blushing. Before she knew it, she had pressed the shutter and the flash blinked brightly in front of Dearka's face. Dumbfounded, the ZAFT pilot stared at her as she lowered the camera again, this time to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Tell me where your address is, and I'll send the photo to you," Ducking her head slightly, she added, "Or If you want to, maybe after all of this is over, we can go somewhere and chat about how... ugly you look in here."

Dearka chuckled upon hearing this, and Miriallia thought that for a while she has a glimpse of her future.


	5. Gift

**Gift **

- - - -

Cagalli stood on the door sill, kicking the door close. As she stepped in to the light, he could see every curve, every inch of her skin, glistening under the candles' dim light. She was wearing his favorite color, burning red. They wrapped around her body contour so precisely, and he gulped. From the red see-through night gown, red bra, and the red see-through g-string...

...See-through G-string ? ...!

She slowly walked over to him who was lying on the bed, enjoying this moment to his very core. Pushing him down to the bed gently, she kissed his cheeks, mouth, neck, unbuttoned his shirt with her teeth, and he could feel her fingers unbuckling his belt, her lips going down, below his navel...trailing his skin with her tongue...

"Athrun?"

The ZAFT pilot stared at the fully clothed Orb princess in front of him, giving him a confused look. "Yes?" Athrun gave Cagalli a not very assuring smile, and he wondered how awful his face must have looked.

"Are you day-dreaming? You weren't listening to me."

Athrun gave her another weird grin and stood up abruptly, hitting his thighs roughly on the dining table. "I need to...go to the men's room."

He ran past Mana, who was glancing at him curiously. "Oh my, whatever happened to Sir Athrun, milady?"

"I don't know," Cagalli shrugged, returning to her breakfast. "I only asked what he wants for his birthday."


	6. For Granted

**For Granted **

- - - -

Cagalli had learned many things ever since her childhood. They included foreign languages, piano lessons, table manners, and etiquettes. She disliked all of them, especially the last, and often went tiptoeing outside her private lesson chamber whenever her teachers dozed off. Once she's outside, she'd train with a gun and other artilleries or weaponry under the supervision of a reluctant castle guard. By the time Mana caught her, her body would be full of bruises and sometimes cuts, too deep for a scratch and shallow enough to left a noticeable scar.

That's why the first time she met Lacus Clyne, Cagalli felt very much like a boy. She bitterly remembered how Kira and Athrun had already confirmed this from their first meeting. With her soft spoken, very lady-like manner, soft flowing hair and the voice of an angel, Lacus was befitted for the title of a princess. Unlike her, Cagalli Yura Athha, who dressed frequently in combat boots and military outfit. She has dirt instead of beautiful hairpin adorning her unruly hair, and her hands grew calluses from guns and knives. Ah, how Mana would weep in sorrow if she ever found out.

"Do you still love her?"

Athrun Zala a.k.a. Alex Dino stared at her in bewilderment. He didn't expect this question out of her, while they were on their way to the space station. "...Her who?"

She fidgeted her fingers on her collar. "Lacus. Your fiancée."

"Former fiancée," Athrun corrected, sighing as he looked back at her. "Why do you ask this, after all this time?"

"What, you think it's too late to ask?" She pouted, turning to the car's window. "It's okay if you don't want to answer."

Athrun's reply was something she dreaded. "And if I answer _Yes_?"

She hated how the car's window mirrored her reflection directly back at Athrun. Sitting beside her, he could get a clear view of her expression changing constantly.

"Yes, I still love her," He answered, lowering his sunglasses. "But as a friend. I think you know she already ditched me for someone else you know pretty well."

"So I'm just a rebound for you?"

Athrun opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, and shook his head. "Okay, was it something I just said or something I said last night? Come on, Cagalli, if you're not telling me what made you angry at me-"

Her eyes stayed at the coast line, Cagalli fidgeted her own fingers instead, feeling the calluses rubbing her councilor uniform. "Lacus is...very pretty isn't it?"

"I would be lying if I said no."

"Is her hand...softer than mine?" She felt her face turned a skeptical scowl.

At this, Athrun averted his attention to Cagalli's hands. She turned back just in time to her surprise, as he took both of her hands and kissed them.

Actions always spoke louder than words for her, and she leaned over and kissed him.


	7. Recollection

**Recollection **

**- - - - **

All I remembered about Shinn Asuka was how quiet he was back in our academy days. I often found him dazing off with his eyes everywhere but the teacher's direction. I remembered how he always brought a pink, girly looking cell-phone everywhere he went. He flipped it open back and forth so many times; the flipping sound would make you pull your hair out. The cell-phone was out-to-date, and obviously not one that any normal boy should caught dead using. One day, a classmate made fun of his cell phone, hanging it over Shinn's furious face. Shinn, whenever he's not talking was like any other boy, gentle, and could be harsh at times. I've even seen him blushing in front of other girls.

Later, the classmate (thankfully a boy) had to leave the school early for several broken ribs and fractured jaw. Rumors of how Shinn's family was killed in frontline of Orb must have reached everyone by the next month, because by the time the boy got out of the hospital, the first thing he did was bowing his head so low to Shinn that Asuka himself flushed a not so healthy red.

He wasn't someone that could live for himself.

That's what I concluded from a pink, worn-out, out-to-date cell phone that he didn't let anybody to lay a finger on, and brought it everywhere with him like a good-luck charm.

But he let me touched the pink cell phone as he showed me the old, digital photos of his family that his late sister Mayu had taken, after the officials informed me how Meyrin had committed treason and needed to be shot down along with the traitor Athrun Zala. He told me with a very soft, raspy voice that the contraption was Mayu's treasure, and his lifesaver.

_I'm sorry, Lunamaria_, he whispered to my hair repeatedly as his arm circled around my shoulders, pulling me to a warm embrace. We were friends, casualties of war and so much more than that.

Shinn Asuka has taken my happiness away, and he was there to share a fate with me.


	8. Freedom

**Freedom **

- - - -

_Do you miss Freedom? _

It was a quiet summer night on the back porch, and she asked the question under her breath. Kira considered the literal meaning and his Gundam for a while, and knew Lacus' question meant both. Once Lacus Clyne owned everything a girl could ever dream of, and her decision to bestow wings to a stranger had stripped her off from everything she possessed. One sacrifice she made was to fill in the hollowness in his heart, and there were things that she couldn't regain once lost.

So, he answered for both as well.

_You are my everything. _

Now, as he realized that every of his attack aimed at Impulse has failed, wondering fleetingly if his opponent has knew this would happen. Each of the pilot's attack had sheer anger engraved in it, so perfect yet so sad. He wondered if his adversary had experienced as much pain as him, and as he reached out for Archangel, the blow could no longer be avoided.

Lacus had given him these wings, and his Freedom was burnt alive with him in it, cutting away the wings that had flown him so many times. Scorching metal pierced through the cockpit, one short moment that he felt his world was dying and there's only one person he could think of.

_Lacus, I'll always love you. _

The shuttle had penetrated the earth's atmosphere by the time he said it, half of his line was eaten by outer space, but Kira bit his lip because she knew, she always knew. She understood him too well, and he knew her too less.


	9. Colorblind

A/N: For Yun Fei-Yan Lan and Shinn x Stellar lovers out there.

- - - -

**Colorblind **

- - - -

Shinn Asuka learned long ago that he could only move forward in life.

In a life surrounded by strangers, he could easily pinpoint his next safe landing, which one of them could be a friend or foe. He divided the world in black and white, experienced life when he stood in the center of a crowd on day, people who smelled like watermelons and jasmine whirled past him like flashes and still couldn't find where he belong. At night, he replayed the voice message over and over like a lullaby, and he would hear his family again in his dreams. Shinn never grew to dislike or get bored at it, and the next morning he'll woke up with tear stains on his pillow and a pink cell phone with an empty battery in his hand. He chose to fight in the war he loathed and learned how to kill with unmoved eyes, and he would close his eyes and ears as hangar rumors flew through him like a breeze. _Minerva was not a home, she was a battle ground for pilots and technicians alike_, Captain Gladys reminded him. He was glad he kept his entire sentiment (safe one) stowed away safely in a pink contraption every time he went out for battle, and unleashed only his rage on his enemies.

And then Stellar came, whose naivety and puppy-dog eyes started haunting his dreams, and reminded him of trust and reliance. He found comfort in her dance and dependence in her eyes, things he had forgotten when he was waging war in Impulse and he kissed the sakura shell good night since then. Devotion was his only consolation and love was her only remedy.

All he saw was white water draining her out of life as he bid her good night in the lake, and black water pouring out of his eyes.

_Stellar loves you, Shinn_, he heard her whispered to him one night, arms circling around his waist, embracing him from the back. It was morning when he turned around to look at her, and he woke up from his dream.

Shinn Asuka simply knew how to move forward, and he got up to prepare for war, as destroying Freedom was his only solace now.


	10. Lullaby

**Lullaby **

- - - -

When Kira arrived at the orphanage, he was surprised to see his bed. The first thing he obviously noticed was the size. It was twice the size of his divan on board the Archangel, and more than probably could fit more than one person. Andrew had joked about this, saying how he wouldn't need to spend lonely night ever again, and Kira's reply was just an uneasy chuckle as he tried to evade the man elbowing his ribs.

Contrary to Andrew's prediction, he still spent most of his nights alone in an oversized bed. Kira didn't want another warm body on his side as he feared he will grow addicted to it, and he still has trouble of letting go up till now.

He found Lacus dozing off on the living room's table one night after a beach outing with the children the afternoon before. His fingers creased the line of her jaw for a while, and behind him, he heard Halo exclaimed, "I won't accept it!"

Lacus' eyes fluttered open when he was hesitating whether to shush Halo or to lift Lacus up to a room.

"Oh, Kira... I was patching up little Deirdre's dress," She said, rubbing her eyes. "I'll go to sleep after I finish this."

He removed the clothes from her hands. "You should rest." Kira didn't know what make him lead Lacus to his room, but he pondered every reason logical to him, and couldn't found even one reasonable explanation. As they lie on the bed, facing each other's back, he felt Lacus' long hair tickling his hand. Kira instinctively pulled his arm back and felt his face grew warm.

"Can't sleep, Kira?"

"What about you?"

Lacus giggled, and she shifted her body so she was facing his back. "I always sing the children a lullaby."

He has been listening to her songs every day, but he always found a new thing the next time.

As he felt each tune wrap his senses, his arms went to embrace Lacus, who returned it. Kira knew he would get addicted to her warmth by his side every night, or that Lacus would return to the children's room tomorrow night. But he didn't care all of that, and for now he tightened his hold around her, wishing that tomorrow was an eternity away.


	11. Warmth

**Warmth **

- - - -

_Happy Birthday_, she whispered, placing the baby breath bouquet down. Miriallia crouched down to trail the letters on the grave stone gingerly with her index finger.

Rest in Peace,

Tolle Koenig

(C.E. 55-71)

Dear Son and Lover

In truth, she had found it hard to come and never had real quality time to visit Tolle's grave ever since the war ended. The coffin was originally empty, as Tolle had died in an explosion that caused his Skygrasper to inevitably scatter to pieces. His parents were distraught to hear this, and Milly had attended the military funeral with them and had shared their tears, knowing Tolle's family since her childhood.

She didn't know how long she crouched there, trying to start a conversation with an object that replied mutely at her. When she realized her surrounding, it was already dark, and she dusted off the snow slowly covering the grave before leaving.

Walking back to her apartment, she noticed another person was waiting in front of her apartment, with white foggy breath around his face.

"Dearka?" She called, hurrying along to approach him, and the man grinned at her.

"Hey."

She reached up to dust off the snow off his blonde head. "Your hair is full of snow..."

"So is yours," He commented, wiping the silver flakes of her as well. Dearka looked at her for a while, and held her shoulders firmly. "You okay?"

She intuitively shook her head, biting back the urge to seriously burst into tears.

"You can lean on to me."

Life had happened, but Miriallia had not felt any warmth ever since Tolle died, and her body and heart has grown colder ever since. But Dearka's arms around her felt even colder and she didn't know how long he has waited for her under the snow.


	12. Forfeit

**Forfeit **

- - - -

Life as a civilian wasn't all it's cracked up to be.

Patrick Zala had programmed the path of his son's life like a perfect itinerary. Athrun was accepted at ZAFT academy at twelve, got engaged with Lacus at thirteen, and sent out to war when he was fifteen. Athrun was told by his father he would be wed at age twenty-one, but that deal perished along with Patrick and Siegel's demise. And unlike Lacus, Athrun couldn't instantly figure out what was his duty after the Bloody Valentine War ended.

Athrun had sent his resignation letter to the ZAFT Headquarters before anybody found out, as he wanted to evade Yzak's nasty remarks and Dearka's tease. Elthman would understand him best, being in the same position. Falling for someone you tried to shoot in the battlefield and wooing them in the real life didn't come together perfectly, but Miriallia was no daughter of the esteemed leader of a nation, and Dearka was also nobody in Orb. Fame came with a heavy price for Athrun Zala, and he already felt exposed without his sunglasses every time he went out.

One week after his stay at Orb, he answered to the summons of an Orb officer with soft raps at large double doors. Sitting behind a large oak desk with his legs propped up, was Jona Roma Saran himself and Athrun automatically saluted the man.

"Athrun Zala reporting, sir."

He had thought a smirk materialized at Jona's face for a while, but it disappeared in a fleet second. "At ease," Jona said, "And take off your sunglasses, you're in front of a superior officer."

Athrun removed his eyewear hastily, and said a quick apology as Jona eyed him skeptically. He has a very bad feeling about this.

"I heard you're proposing to be the bodyguard of my fiancée."

Jona's last two words hit Athrun harder than a ten-ton truck. It was originally Cagalli's suggestion, but her idea involved of Athrun staying at the castle as the country's guest. Athrun had taken a better thought of it, seeing as his abilities were more than qualified, and this way they could always be together. But Cagalli had left out this significant detail in her explanations, and he inspected the man that suddenly looked very despicable in front of him.

"Yes sir," The pilot felt his fist tightening before dishing out a quick reply.

"I've read your resume, and I must say you're a very satisfactory candidate, Allen," Jona said, raising a hand leisurely to straighten his bangs. "Actually, you're more than competent."

_The name's Athrun_, he corrected the man inwardly, but kept his mouth shut.

"Because our princess actually recommended you, I couldn't say no. But I-"

Athrun fought hard to keep a straight face, and let the man ramble on about his future with Cagalli. "Aaron, you'd better remember that she's someone who's going to marry me someday, and I don't want you to ever lay-"

"It's Athrun, sir."

Jona stopped mid-sentence, and for the first time Athrun realized that Jona was finally giving him enough attention. "What did you say?"

"My name is Athrun Zala, and I would appreciate if you at least remember it."

A look of apprehension dawned on Jona's face, and it was replaced by sneakiness in a short moment. "You know what? You should assume a fake identity if you want to be Cagalli's bodyguard. Why don't I call you Alex from now on?" Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Jona's eyes fell on the photo of a fossil on his office's wall. "And as your family name... Dino will suffice, I think."

There were things a man should not do no matter how he comprehended it. But for now, Athrun remembered his promise to Cagalli and bowed his head to the man. "Yes sir."


	13. Fortitude

**Fortitude **

- - - -

_I wonder which is more painful, being left behind or going away. _

For two short years, Murrue Ramius lamented. She once remembered crying till she suffocated, and fell asleep with a wet pillow. She never learned to be strong and letting go. She swore once she would not fell in love ever again, losing it once was enough and twice was overkill.

For now, she stared at the sleeping figure of Neo Lorrnoke, his chest going up and down from his rhythmic breathing. Murrue wanted to burn his image in her memory, yet at the same time she felt like forgetting it all. Happiness, anxiety, and hundreds of unanswered questions swirled inside her mind, and she wanted to break into laughter and into tears when she found him. She sat with her fingers tugged into an old pendant, legs crossed and eyes unmoving.

_How did he survive? _

_Why was he with the Earth _ _Alliance_

_How could he lead that war? _

_Is he my Mwu? _

But Murrue didn't care for all those questions right now, as she only hoped in patience he would open his eyes and smiled his trademark grin at her, saying "After all, I'm the man who can make the impossible, possible."


	14. Hope

**Hope **

- - - -

Going home was not an option for Lacus Clyne, remembering her beloved house was not a beautiful mansion as it was. Returning to bloody ruins that reminded her of terrible past and her father's death would be too painful. The Clyne faction ended along with the Natural and Coordinator dispute, and as well as her duties as their leader. She glanced at the brown haired boy in front of her, too young to experience war and too mature to ever overlook the repercussions.

"We can go somewhere far away," She suggested to him. "We can make more good memories... and be happy."

When he didn't answer, she sat next to him and gently held his hands. He turned to look at her, an uneasy smile tugging at his lips.

"Is happiness to be found in a future that is grasped with blood stained hands, Lacus?"

She froze, never expected for her own words to come and backfire at her. War was like a dream, spending too long inside started to make everything lost its perspective while claiming that it's been clearer from this side all along. It could make your whole world turned upside down, and when all choices seemed impossible, Kira Yamato looked at his hands.

"Tell me Kira," Lacus started slowly, tracing the lines in his hand with her delicate fingers. "Are you defined by your past alone?"

"I'm not, even if that's true."

"Can you make me happy?"

"I can," He said, pausing to cup her face, "And I will."

"Then I'll entrust my future to you, if you will entrust yours to me."

He kissed her then, and she kissed him back without any hesitation, not minding about the hands that cupped her face, has also brought death as well. She could live with it if he could.


	15. Weight of a decision

**Weight of a decision **

- - - -

"Woow...this dress is really pretty."

Cagalli was too annoyed with her veil to glare at the girl. After successfully removing the white veil and flowers from her hair and tossing it to the ground, she turned around to look at Lacus, who was practically swooning at the laces decorating the waist of her dress. "Lacus, will you please stop staring and help me with this?"

The pink haired girl stopped walking around Cagalli, and looked up to smile at her. "Sorry, it's just that your dress is really nice. Though I think it's not really your style, Cagalli."

"Nope," Cagalli said, trying vainly to reach the zipper on the back of her outfit. "I requested something simpler, but the designer said that my wedding dress needs to signify my lineage or something like that."

"Oh, let me help with you that," Lacus said, reaching to her back.

Cagalli peeled the white material off her body roughly as soon as Lacus finished, and step out from the dress. She reached to her uniform, neatly folded on top of the bed and started wearing it. Meanwhile, Lacus couldn't stop staring at the dress.

"You know, if you like it so much, you can have it," Cagalli suggested, buttoning her shirt.

"Oh my, really?" Lacus said, pulling the dress up from the floor and flinging it around. "Little Beth always wanted a wedding dress to play the wedding ceremony game! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could finally get rid of it, that thing weighed like a ton."

Lacus smiled quietly, and started caressing the dress' material. "A wedding dress won't weigh like a ton if you stand with your most beloved person on the altar, Cagalli."

The blond girl abruptly stopped buttoning her suit, and turned again to look at Lacus, who was smiling serenely at her. "Even if you try to return the ring without meeting him, the Athrun Zala I know won't stop at that."

"Lacus, do you think..." Cagalli started under her breath "He will scorn me?"

"Do you want him to?" Again, the songstress' voice was calm. Cagalli couldn't find any tone of disappointment or anger in it, which just made her feel even worse.

"I don't want to meet him again after I decided...I don't want to tell him that I've chosen my country over him. I know that just by looking at his face my resolve will falter," Cagalli's voice shook considerably, and her hand instinctively went to her face. "He doesn't need to say anything, just by offering his hand to me and I-I will instantly-"

Lacus placed the white dress on the bed, reached over to wipe the tears off Cagalli's eyes and hugged her.

"A-anyway," Cagalli said, clumsily releasing herself from Lacus and wiping the make up off her face "I'm going to give Kira a piece of my mind."

The blond girl stopped on her way to the door, and turned around to smile timidly at Lacus. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Lacus answered, returning the smile. "And I think Kira also has something to give you..."


	16. Quiet Night

**Quiet Night **

- - - -

Night had fallen and the stars began to drop from the sky. They shot out and then disappeared, falling prey to the portal of space. He had built up a roaring fire, using some gunpowder from the cache and setting dry palm branches and sticks on fire. It had worked wonderfully. He now lay on the sand, basking in the warmth of the dancing flames, leaning back with one knee pointed to the dancing stars. He had always loved the night. It was better for everything: sneaking, hiding, and of course, loving. Such a beautiful night should not be wasted.

But Athrun couldn't seem to go to sleep with Cagalli's leg intertwining with his, cradling her petite body with his own. The cabinet meeting had lasted for hours today, and it was Cagalli that had dozed off, though it was him that was suffering jet-lag.

He fleetingly wondered if this was one night he would remember and laugh to, as there was their first meeting in the deserted island in the corner of the world. Cagalli had laughed when he proposed the idea of making a bonfire by the beach, saying that he never thought of him as the romantic type. But when your girlfriend was a tomboy princess that could have anything she wanted, rose bouquets and chocolates bonbons were totally out of the question.

Yet, after a make-out session in the beach that ended with her falling asleep in his arms, Athrun knew perfectly that this was what he wanted. Even though he wasn't a dreamer, he wished that this moment could last forever.


	17. Freeze

**Freeze **

- - - -

I still have trouble remembering faces up until now.

Maybe that's why I feel compelled to bring a camera with me after the war everywhere I go, to capture that one short moment into an everlasting one. People's faces when they decided was the most priceless of all, the way their eyes glow in determination, or the way their jaw are clenched in resolve. I always remembered that look in Kira's face when he decided to end the war by fighting, or how Athrun finally decided to go against his father, and went all the way out.

I had witnessed Dearka's face when he came back from an outing battle with Major Fllaga, how he would stare at the dining quarter's wall for hours, not answering even when I showed up in front of him. He was reluctant to say what's troubling him so, and when I finally made him to spill the beans, it was doubt – I could see it from a mile away – people often wonder where they're supposed to be. I knew first and foremost that his homeland was important to him, and that was the reason of his participation in the army.

When the time came for us to say our goodbyes, he asked me to go to Plant with him. I saw how badly he reacted when he saw my stubborn face, shaking my head and twisting the knife of hatred a bit further. He knew why I held a camera day and night, why I stayed in earth and took pictures of war remnants and took pictures of us in our private moments together. I've said a bunch of hurtful things that I couldn't take back, and the worse thing was I felt bound to do so.

Both of us belonged to different places, and sadly, war was the one that united us.

And with the second Bloody Valentine War escalating, was it wrong for me to expect Dearka Elthman to show up again, grinning with the haughty face that I loved and hated so much?


	18. Oath

**Oath **

- - - -

They started to painstakingly rebuilding Freedom from scratch, and when it's finally finished, Lacus received a confirmation email from the Morgenroete. The O.S. was not the same without its former pilot reprogramming it, they told her, but she smiled the usual smile she gave to the children, strangers, and her most beloved people, and told them it's all right. Extra caution was always necessary, as the world was too small for Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne to disappear completely.

The orphanage looked like any normal building across the coastline. What differentiated it was the unusual setup they have at the shelter, anti bomb defense, and a gate with dual key protection. She locked his wings and sword in there, her heart hammering in her chest, and held the key silently in her hand. She couldn't afford to lose Kira. _Not now_, after all they've been through, even though she realized he spent every day staring to the sea as soon as the debris of Junius-7 entered the atmosphere.

Murrue didn't say anything, and Andrew was beaming mysteriously at her over a cup of coffee when Lacus emerged from the basement.

Kira was at the beach again, spending most of his times wondering off at the waves. She embraced him from the back, and felt his arms encircling around hers. It was like she was burying her face to Kira's invisible wings, stopping him from flying away from her. The sound of waves overlapping their shoes filled the silence.

"What are you thinking, Kira?" She wasn't sure it was her own voice, quivering against his back.

"I thought... I heard somebody crying."

"The storm is coming."

"Lacus, even though I failed Fllay..." She felt his arms tightening around hers this time. "I promise I'll never fail you."

She remained inconsolable, but chose to hold on to his words. "So will I."


	19. Moment

**Moment **

- - - -

_Every memory is worth remembering_, she told herself once. _No matter how bad or grotesque, it's still one of the many parts that form you now. _

Murrue Ramius found her own words backfiring full force at her two years later, after recovering the battered Neo Lorrnoke on a stranger's battleground. The man had got up with all his might when she approached him, and the first thing he did was aimed his gun at her. As her soldier's instinct kicked in, Murrue reached for the pistol safely tugged beside her waist, conveniently forgetting to remove the weapon's safety lock. His hair has grown much longer during the past year, and there's that obvious scar below his eye, but Murrue only noticed how he stared at her with those indifferent eyes.

As if she was a stranger.

Miriallia looked up from the teacups much later, and glanced at the woman across the room. "Captain...are you okay?" She sounded a bit worried, at least.

Leaning on her bedpost, the older woman sighed heavily. "This time Natarle's not around to yell some senses back into me, Milly. So I'm gonna sit through this like an adult."

"But I'm sure he only injured his head somehow and lost his memory," The girl paused, reconsidering her next words. "I believe he would regain them... someday."

_Someday, _someday could be an eternity away, and Murrue wished that Miriallia wouldn't try to concoct a white lie so sweet, so fake that she practically felt like bawling all over again. _Because being forgotten is worse than death. _

There was a time when they're just Murrue and Mwu, not Captain Ramius and Lieutenant Fllaga. Then again, all those thoughts were cut short when she found Neo Lorrnoke's arms wrapping around her body. His touch felt strangely foreign and familiar at the same time.

Nobody could predict the future, and for now Murrue wanted to trust only in this moment.


	20. Routine

**Routine **

- - - -

Yzak Jule hated Monday.

Monday was the day he has to get up from his bed and wash his face. Monday was when he's assigned to Zala squad and suddenly found himself under the command of a boy he'd hated since forever. Monday was when Vesarius got shot down. Monday was the day his Jule squad was formed. Monday was the day he met Shiho Hahnenfuss.

For someone as foul-mouthed as Yzak, courtesy and manners was something he saw with one eye. The boy never learned to sweet-talk his way out of anything, pounced on anything that disturbed him the least bit, leaving them with no mercy to retaliate. But somehow, he learned to watch his tongue around women. Dearka still teased how Yzak kept stuttering the first time Athrun introduced Lacus to the Krueze squad, and he would swing his fist violently to the wall. Then Zala would keep his grinning mouth shut, Nicol would hum the tune to Lacus' latest hit song, and Yzak usually could still hear Elthman's muffled laughter in the background.

Yzak believed it was the effect of his upbringing by Ezaria Jule. His mother was smart, strong, and almost talented in anything she did, and maintained a sturdy role in the family. He wasn't sure if that white hair was the outcome of stress from Council Meetings, or because it was hereditary or gene modification. Who would want to have white hair in age sixteen anyway? Of course, he couldn't blame his mother, who loved silver to death and decided that her son would have silver hair. And no matter how many times he convinced her that silver was not white, it was always answered with a stern look from Ezaria.

He saw only green uniforms when the order came for Jachin Due, and found a handful bunch of rookies and war hero-wannabes in his Squadron. Only one red uniform, he noticed, and proceeded to address them as misters, until somebody's hand was raised and made his eyes wander to the only other red uniform in the room.

"Is there a problem-" Yzak cast a quick look on the roster in his hand. "Hahnenfuss?"

"Commander, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but this team isn't consisted of men only."

If Yzak was surprised to hear the soldier's voice, he didn't show it. He was fooled by Amarfi and his feminine features once, and wouldn't let himself be ZAFT's laughing stock the second time. The boy squinted his eyes at the soldier in red. Tall figure, slim waist...and the obviously swelled chest. He had missed them along with _her_ long flowing hair, and for the second time in his life Yzak Jule found his typical deadly curses and ruthless swearing sinking back into his throat. "Of course. Now, all gentlemen--- and lady of ZAFT would be assigned to this Jule squad from here on-"

Somewhere deep within him, Yzak figured that today wouldn't end like his past Mondays.


	21. Fairy Tale

**Fairy Tale **

- - - -

Though technically living like one, Cagalli loathed being called a princess. She grew up listening to fairy tales told by Mana. Normally girls would dream of a prince after such intense story telling, especially when she's one herself. But Cagalli snorted at Mana's happily ever after, and proceeded to read her 'Martial Arts for Beginners'.

Years later, when she was introduced to Jona Roma Seiran as his future wife, she imagined the snobbish boy in white tights, riding a white stallion. The image Cagalli conjured in her head made her laughing for hours, and she still snorted instantly whenever Jona tried to call himself her prince.

Athrun stood beside her after taking Kisaka's position, and boy, there were times when she thought he agreed to become her bodyguard only to make her suffer.

"Are _you_ reading Sleeping Beauty?"

Cagalli looked up from Prince Charming fighting the Evil Witch. "Yeah. What's wrong with my choice of reading?"

Athrun cringed at the book's cover. "Nothing."

"I guess there's no prince in this world for me, huh," She said testily.

"There's one in the House of Seiran in perfect white tights, waiting just fo-" Athrun stopped after she raised the book dangerously above her head, preparing to throw it at him. "Never mind. I thought you don't like princes?

"I do. But it's a lie if I said I don't want one," Cagalli murmured, flipping the pages impatiently until she read the words 'happily ever after'.

Pausing for a while, the boy took off his sunglasses and kneeled down beside her, taking her hand. "Then princess, would you let me have the honor of becoming your knight?"

At this moment, Cagalli wasn't sure whether to laugh at him or jumping off her chair and said his words were indeed very corny. But she could feel her cheeks burning at his words.

Then Cagalli heard her detestable alarm clock ringing beside her ear, and woke up from her sugary dream to the morning in her bed. "Gahh..." She felt her own brows knitting, and reached over to the alarm clock on her bedside. "I should have known he'll never be that romantic."


	22. Decision

**Decision **

- - - -

It was an old building from centuries past that stood through numerous natural disasters and countless cultural revolutions. Several stained glass windows still stood tall in their sills, but the church certainly has that reminiscing situation to it. The place certainly wasn't a sophisticated space colony or PLANT that have advanced technology just beyond their reach.

Lacus didn't know how long she needed to stay up that night to convince herself the day Kira was found safe and sound in the outer space. With the Peace Treaty signed and agreed, the post-war restoration would take even more effort to settle. Chairman Dullindal had even taken the time to call her personally, telling her about the plans of PLANT for the future generation, and the request for the support of Lacus Clyne to help her people restore their faith in humanity. A message from PLANT's council inside her cell phone's inbox has been ignored for days, her hesitation lingering on every tip of her fingers every time she reached for the keypads. Looking through the kitchen's window, she saw the children running along the coast line. Kira was laughing along with them, and she was glad to not miss it. She never saw his most sincere and carefree smile before, and was afraid of not able to see it at all after everything that's happened. No matter how many times you wash your hands, the stench of blood would always be there.

That night, Lacus lost track of how long she sat in front of the church, lingering her eyes at the stars. Only one person stopped her to fly back there, and she wasn't perfectly sure of him, his feelings, or his reasons to stay.

"Are you sure you're not coming back with us?"

Lacus turned back to look for the source of the voice and saw Kira's mother, Caridad Yamato, her back facing Lacus, talking to someone blocked by a tree on the side of the church. Worrying that she might overhear something she's not supposed to, Lacus got up and dusted her dress, preparing to leave until she heard another voice replying to Caridad's.

"I'm sure." It was Kira's voice. She would recognize him anywhere.

"I don't get it," Caridad shook her head gently. "You still have us, Kira. Your father and I were worried sick when we heard that you've enlisted in the army, and now that you're back you decided to stay so far away from us. And that girl...I heard of rumors that she used to be your best friend's fiancée. Well, now he's become your sister's bodyguard, but still..."

"Mom, she needs me. And I need her."

"Why her?"

"I...don't really know," Kira replied, his voice a soft murmur. "Lacus, she...taught me to love myself when I've forgotten to do so. She told me that it's all right to cry."

"...You sounded like you're in love, Kira. Are you?" The woman asked playfully.

The only thing Lacus could hear was her own heart drumming wildly in her ears as stillness crept in between the mother and son, and Caridad's soft chuckle finally filled the silence. "I'll take those burned cheeks as a _yes_."


	23. Go Your Way

**Go Your Way **

- - - -

Mir, by the time you read this, I'm already in the shuttle heading to PLANT.

I believe the last words you said to me were 'I hope your shuttle blows up on the way there, you male chauvinist pig!', but yeah, I think I'll survive since the war is over and all. But do you really mean those words? Think about it, you'll really miss this hot, sexy guy.

This email is meant to answer your previous question. You asked why I came back when the Archangel tried to hold off the EA army, when I could've leave and just saved my sorry ass alone. Well, you and your friend _did_ try to kill me, the rations on board really suck, but your crew's in a pretty deep shit when I left and I felt...obliged to do something because the cute girl I saw there...well, in short, I might not see you again. I've lived my whole life in PLANT, surrounded by Coordinators and never met a single Natural until the war started. I killed the very first one I encounter with, and never thought of any repercussions. We're soldiers – we're tools of war, and then I met you, the girl who would learn to forgive but not forget. Seeing the outcome of war right in front of you was a whole lot of difference when you're pulling the trigger in a cockpit - it made you feel all mighty and high.

An old comrade questioned my brash decision to join Archangel, saying that I was a crazy fool. I'll admit that I'm crazy – crazy for _you_. NO, NO, please don't hit that delete button yet! I'm not being corny... Inside, I know that I was trying to take your late boyfriend's place, though I know it's impossible.

So to make things short, all I want to say is thank you. I'm really glad I met you, even if we started pretty badly and I want it to end in a better way.

Even though we parted ways, I hope that one day we'll meet again and until then, take care.

-Dearka

P.S: I'm not feeling guilty because I stole that kiss from you before I left, so I'm not apologizing.


	24. Mutiny

**Mutiny **

- - -

When Shiho first laid eyes on her new captain, noticing the six inch gash across his face and the most furious scowl she has ever seen, she was perfectly sure the boy would be a short fused one. That, and of course, enough rumors among the elites about Yzak Jule getting white hair because he basically snapped at everything in sight and chewed everything out of his opponent, not leaving even a tiny amount of honor behind.

The first (and only) commandment in Shiho's Jule Squad rule book was: Thou shalt never, ever make Yzak Jule angry, unless thou want a one way ticket to Hell.

But of course, rules were made to be violated and for Shiho, a half-assed attempt was worse than none. It happened one sunny Monday morning over breakfast, not long after the signing of the Peace Treaty, when nobody could expect a commotion out of nowhere.

"Captain, why are you still keeping that scar?"

The look Yzak gave her implied that by asking the question, Shiho had given him a slap hard enough to crush a mobile suit. "It's none of your business!"

If only she was less stubborn than this, she'd have grown up differently. Sadly, she wasn't. "Okay...I just never think of you as someone who likes chicks that dig scars."

Shiho could have sworn that Yzak started breathing fire in the midway of her sentence.

"That got nothing to do with you, Hahnenfuss!" He got up abruptly from his seat, smacking his thighs to the table. "Captain Krueze wears a mask all the time and we never complain!"

The comment that Raww Le Krueze was a demented war criminal was at the tip of her tongue, but Shiho decided to stare back at her fuming captain with her own calm demeanor. And she was pretty sure if looks could kill, she would be dead a hundred times already.

"Dammit!" Yzak slammed his napkin and stormed out of the dining quarters, yelling at a couple of cadets shivering at him. "The hell are you staring at? I'm getting rid of it!"

Leaning back to her chair, Shiho sighed and motioned Dearka Elthman to come closer once Yzak was out of sight. "I believe you owe me fifty bucks, Dearka."

The tanned boy shrugged helplessly, and started digging into his uniform's pocket. "You really know how to push his buttons. I've been failing to convince him to remove that scar for months, and yet you succeeded in just one day."

"Naah, that's easy," Shiho mumbled, counting the bills she just received from Elthman. "I just don't dig scars."


	25. Primal Innocence

**Primal Innocence **

- - - -

Not even the sedatives gave her way to a peaceful slumber in these scary nights. The walls were cold, high and white, and all she could ever think of was Neo, Neo whispering sweet nothings into her ears, patting her head for today's job. Stellar didn't understand all of those gadgets controlling, of tears that she made others shed, or blood she choke out. _This place is scary, and I want Neo._ She didn't know when she started dreaming of that stranger with soft amber eyes, and her fingers would slowly curl into a fist, clutching something that used to be there, gentle and vain.

_I cannot remember the gentle sea  
that I once held close to my mourning heart _

It wasn't Neo's hands that bid her goodnight lately, intertwining his fingers with her tied fingers on the bed. His voice was hoarse from crying, and Stellar found the stranger's name so amusedly in her lips. "Shinn."

_Someone from my long lost-past is calling for me  
asking when I will take back into my hands the sorrow that I lost _

He would tell her not to talk, and continued to caress her hair slowly just as Neo used to, and Stellar thought she saw white-silvery flakes streaming from a grey sky, the sound of their fall was like the waves. Her eyelids grew heavy as each of his tunes lulled her, and the boy held on to her, bidding good night as he brushed his lips to her forehead.

_In this moment that will never repeat itself, I'm only looking at you_


	26. By the book

_A/N: Credit to animesuki (dot) com for some facts on GSD__: In PLANT, marriage is regulated based on people's genes. The regulation seems pretty heavy, and people are often not able to marry for love, which is causing the birth rate to fall. It's because of those regulations that Talia left Gilbert. _

_Thanks to the anon reviewer who pointed out the mistake in the last line. _

_Drabble 26: Yzak Jule, the man who lives by the book, and being grateful about it for once. _

_- _

**By the book **

_-_

The day he received the gene matchmaker result from the lab, he wasn't very surprised to see it.

_G-X13854 - Shiho Hahnenfuss. _

Under the code, was the latest photo attached, her three sizes, her physical data, her medical history, her military achievements record, her family tree that lined up until the beginning of her great grandparents that were ambassadors of some country back at Earth.

The only girl the law allowed him to marry was practically under his command for the last two years. He's been watching Hahnenfuss for more than two, though, with the judging eyes of a commander, not of a man. Now, the circumstances made him seize a different point of view. Shiho wasn't a feminine girl, though she has grown her brown hair long, her body was lean instead of curvy, and her face wasn't unutterably beautiful. None of the Coordinators were hideous looking, but she wasn't a girl you'd look at twice if you encountered her at the streets.

"What do you think of it?"

His subordinate looked at the test result with only half of her attention, and shrugged. "I don't see it as any problem."

Yzak eyed her with his full attention though, and found her ignorance disturbing. "You do realize," He said, tone ascending to the point where he'd begin to shriek, "That the only chance of us to ever marry in PLANT is with each other?"

Shiho nodded her head instead of answering with 'Yes sir', as Yzak had told her this was a private matter, not a subject where deaths and military salutes was concerned. It concerned lives, though, their fates in the future. "I understand the Species Preservation Act enough," Shiho said, "Sir. As it was what hindered the birth rates of third generations for the last decade. I've...received my result years before I entered the academy."

The commander could only start drumming his fingers at the revelation, and folded his arms in front of him. Clearly, Shiho had knew who he was for years, and inspected him enough. "Do you have a lover?" Yzak suspected none, as in his inspection, Shiho didn't look like one to commit to an undying, passionate love only to have it severed by law. She has followed him with fierce loyalty for two straight years, and never seen any man beside her, though she was more privy about her personal matters.

Shiho's shook of head confirmed his suspicion, and Yzak let out a relieved sigh inwardly, finding out that there were some things that the labs didn't cover in the database. "But there is," Shiho suddenly enunciated, looking at him straight in the eyes. "A man I've highly thought of for the last couple of years."

At the very moment, Yzak felt as if he was under a huge magnifying glass in a very hot summer day. The girl stared at him, not blinking, and for the very first time in his life, he was grateful that he lived by the book.


	27. Runaway

Drabble 27: What if: Instead of Kira, Athrun's the one who made it in time to the wedding?

-

**Runaway **

-

He was quiet for the whole trip, Cagalli thought. And the fact that she was too afraid to speak also added to the account.

When they finally lost the last of the pursuers, Athrun finally landed on an island that was covered in a thick rain forest, smaller than the place of their first meeting. Without saying a word, he gripped her waist and held her as they descended from the cockpit.

He removed his helmet finally, and Cagalli pulled off the veil from her hair, watching his quiet back.

"I know you won't forgive me," She said, breaking the silence. Tugging nervously at her wedding dress, Cagalli fought the tears threatening to spill and finally threw her veil to the ground. "Athrun, say something, damn it! It would make me feel better if you yell! You're killing me with this silent treatment!"

"I'm not angry, I'm disappointed!" He turned to her, indignant. She saw a very visible vein on his temple - just attempting to pop. "How could you do this to me-to us?.!"

Cagalli almost cringed at his last two words. "I had no choice! It's not like I'm happy for it!"

"That purple haired bastard," He said through gritted teeth. "I kinda wish I had stepped on him with Saviour."

"You re-enlisted," She predicted, and much to her dismay, he didn't try to disagree with it. "You've made your choices, Athrun. I've made mine as well."

Absently, her right hand went to caress the empty left ring finger.

"Somehow I know you'll say something like that," He buried his face into his hands. "And yet I still went and snatched you right under Jona's nose."

"Why did you do it then?.!"

"Because Kira and Lacus made me," Athrun shook his head violently. "Because if I don't, I know I'll be haunted forever by the biggest mistake I've made in my life."

Cagalli stared at her forgotten veil on the ground, smudged with dirt. She had unconsciously reached up when the unknown red MS landed in front of her – somehow she knew it was him all along.

Then, he stared at her and turned around again, placing a hand on his face. "God, I just can't look at you right now."

"Athrun-"

"You look too beautiful, and damn, I'm supposed to be mad at you, not--...damn it."

At that, she watched his back in silence and rose to her feet, circling her arms around his waist from behind. "Have you read my letter?"

"No. Kira said that you should tell me that in person."

Pressing her cheek to his back, Cagalli sighed. "I'm sorry."

He didn't answer, but placed a reassuring squeeze on her hands.

"I'm officially a kidnapper," Athrun eventually announced after a long, comfortable silence. He sighed heavily. "The Chairman's gonna kill me."

"And I'm a runaway bride," Cagalli chided.

"We should get going to Archangel," Athrun said, and Cagalli released her grip. "But first..."

He took out the ruby adorned ring from his pocket, fingering it for a moment. "You know, we have a ring, and you're already in a wedding dress."

Cagalli's eyes widened, and before she knew it, Athrun got down on one knee in front of her and held the ring against her ring finger.

"I believe this is the proper way of doing it," He said, a grin visibly tugging on his lips.

"Oh," She mumbled, too flustered for any witty comment and finally managed to struggle out a coherent reply. "Glad you, uh, realized."

"So, Cagalli..."

"Ye--yeah?"

"Will you..."


	28. Coda

**Coda**

A/N: for emy1024, a tragedy/angst fic. Who to reach when you have to leave forever?

-

The last thing she remembered after "For a blue and natural world!" scream was the scorching heat.

When she woke up, groggy and aching all over, the first thing she made out of the darkness was the silhouette of a blue haired man beside her bed.

"Athrun?" she croaked out more than spoke, because her throat felt like it has been rubbed with sandpaper. As she tried to move, the sudden throbbing pain on her forehead almost made her yelp.

There was no answer from her companion, but the warm hand that landed on her forehead confirmed it. _Yes, it was Athrun_.

"It seems you'll be all right." he whispered.

Cagalli almost chuckled. "It'll take more than that to take me down." She reached out to touch the hand on her forehead. "Stay with me for a while."

"I wish," there was a hint of emotion in his voice that she couldn't quite place. "There's someplace I have to go."

"Did the explosion get anybody else?"

"Kisaka and Kira are checking on that," she heard the creaking chair beside her bed and Athrun's hand caressing her cheek. "I have to leave now. Be good, Cagalli."

"Of course." She sighed.

"And please remember that I love you."

She couldn't stop the blush from spreading further, but tried vainly to sneak under the covers. "I-I love you too."

The blush was still there even after Kira entered her room with a courteous knock, and stop at the end of her bed. He smiled faintly at her. "How are you feeling, Cagalli?"

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, there's this..." he paused to gulp, "bad news I need to tell you."

For the first time since he entered the room, she noticed her brother's tear stained eyes. "Did something happen?" Cagalli said, trying to leave her bed.

Her brother walked closer and tried to hold her hand with his trembling one. "Cagalli, please be strong. Athrun, h-he...died."

Kira seemed to be the world's worst liar, but even then she felt her heart stopped and her body ran cold. "You're lying, Kira. A joke like that isn't funny."

"Cagalli, please..."

"He just came in to my room alive and kicking. How can he be--"

Kira blinked, and squeezed her hand tighter. "That must be a dream, Cagalli. You and Athrun..." her brother shook his head, trying to ease the coming tears. "-were brought into this hospital together. He _died_ in the E.R. half an hour ago."

She couldn't remember the next things that happened, did she push Kira out of the way first or stumble into the nurse in the hall, or running into the abandoned emergency room in bare feet, screaming at Kisaka to let her go so she could see the face of the man on the operation table.

Even through the film of angry and sorrowful tears, she could make out the lifeless face under the cloth, the blue hair and the burn scars on the love of her life. And then there was Kira, holding her with such strength, sobbing along with her as she tried to reach out for him.


End file.
